Life in Germany: 1941 to 1945
by Avatar Korra In Action
Summary: Summary: So many lives lost, so many families torn apart. Was that even real? Sometimes I wonder if I actually dreamt that. The Nazis murdered my family. They took my free will, my peace of mind and changed my view of the world forever. My name is Noel and this is my legacy, what I know people should never forget. The Holocaust and WWII.
1. Deported - Welcome to Auschwitz-Birkenau

**A: N: Hi guys! So I decided to write a new story. Hope you enjoy it. Rated M for violence and sexual abuse. **

**Source of inspiration: The Korean Song from Super Junior, Bittersweet. **

Chapter 1:

Germany, 21st December 1941

I woke up as in any other normal day. My husband, named Natan, was holding me on his arms and kissed my forehead. The birds were singing and the sun was shining like there was no war happening. I don't know why though. My family and I, we all lived together. We wanted to; we knew that most likely we would perish somehow during the war. So we made the decision of staying together as long as we could. The SS could come anytime; we knew it was probably a matter of days, not even weeks by now. I stood up; ready to start out a new day, praying for everything I was given. I was born into a very strict Jewish family. My name is Noel, my mother said that she gave me that name because I was born in December and when I send her my first smile I reminded her of Christmas. My mother and father were in the kitchen, listening to the radio. Mother was kind and caring, very much like me. Her name was Karina. Father was very intelligent, but shy. His name was Konrad. My little brother was still asleep on the other room, his name was Kurt. He was so cute. Every day he would come to me and call me Mother Santa. Then there was my only child, Lauren. She loved me, her father, motorcycles, her job as an actress and hanging out with her family. Oh, I forgot mentioning ages and years where we were born. My mother was born in 1531, she was a hybrid. My father, five years earlier, in 1526. His physical age? 40 years old. He was a full vampire. My daughter Lauren is seventeen physically, born in 1583. My younger brother was born three years earlier, in 1938. My husband was born in 1534, changed in the same year I was born, being 32 physically. Next thing I knew, the SS knocked the door down, literally. That was when our living hell started. My little brother and my daughter were both clinging to me. I knew Lauren was strong, probably stronger than I was. But still, my motherly instincts increased and I held them close.

There was an SS man staring directly at me. I froze, holding my daughter and brother closer. A few seconds later he spoke:

"Du, komm hier. Der rest, packt die koffern. Ihr habt 10 minuten zeit." (You, come here. The rest, pack up. You have ten minutes.")

I stood there, frozen. I was scared, that was the truth.

"Schnell!" ("Quickly!")

I still refused to move, I didn't want to leave my family.

The SS man, that I would later know that his name was Klaus, grabbed me violently by my wrist. I could see my daughter's eyes filling up with tears, my husband looking in pain at me, my little brother crying and my parents standing there frozen. A few seconds later, my family was packing and I was being held firmly in place by the SS man, who was unwilling to let me go. He started to kiss my cheek. I pushed him away from me, only for being held with his full strength now.

"Du bist meine. " (You are mine)

I gulped and tried to relax. They could very well hurt my family, if I did something. I stood there, frozen. I lost track of time. Five minutes? Ten? An hour? All I could feel was my heart freezing slowly, like I wasn't allowed to feel anymore. For the first time, I questioned my religion. If God existed, why was he allowing this to happen? I barely felt my wrist stung, only after a good while I saw it bleeding. I felt weak, so I assume that man probably drank some of my blood, and then sucked the poison out… The strange thing is that I don't remember that moment at all. Next thing I know is that I passed out, only waking up as soon as the "train" arrived to Auschwitz – Birkenau.

The doors were opened from the outside. Half of the people in the trains were dead now, succumbing to heat, dehydration or hunger.

I looked for my family. They were all still alive, and next to me. I was still weak from blood loss, and was feeling dizzy. My daughter helped me up. I felt stupid, weak and useless. I should be fighting, not needing help to even stand on my feet. I hated feeling this weak. My husband held our daughter and me on his arms, intending to shield us. I closed my eyes, fighting the tears that were threatening to come. I couldn't cry, I had to show to these guys, also known as Nazis, that I wouldn't break down, that I would get out of this war alive. We were placed in line. After that, one of the officers started to speak. His voice was deep, but annoying. His voice hit my nerves. I wanted to rebel, I wanted to fight. Instead, I stood there listening, as if my whole body was frozen. His words were:

"Willkommen an Auschwitz, Juden. Lasst hier eure sachen. Männer nach links. Frauen nach rechts. "( "Welcome to Auschwitz, Jews. Leave your things here. Men, to the right. Women, to the left.")

I froze even more. My husband kissed me quickly.

" Schon gut, No. Wir warden zusammen sein. Ich werde um dein Vater und bruder kümmern. Sei stark. Sei die starke Frau ich weiB du bist. Ich liebe dich." ("It's all right, No. We'll be reunited again. I'll take care of your father and brother. Be strong. Be the strong woman I know you are. I love you. ")

I nodded, shielding my mother and daughter to my arms.

"Ich liebe dich auch."("I love you too") I said in a whisper. I know he had listened, even when I whispered, he would always be able to hear me.

Before I could make a move, I felt myself being pulled. I was horrified; it was the same man that had grabbed me at my place.

I thought I was alone, but then I saw my mother and my daughter there too. We were in a dark place. My eyes were hurting, I couldn't see very well. I felt someone holding me in place. I couldn't see very well, but I could feel his scent. I looked away, even though I couldn't see him much, I didn't want to look at his face. I was exhausted, I wanted to sleep, I wanted to go home. I was thinking childish, but I couldn't really think of anything but home. I felt his hand on my face and tried to stop him from touching me, but my arms were being held down. I couldn't really move, because I was still weak from blood loss and because he was physically stronger than I was.

Before I could even think, I felt him grabbing my wrist again. But instead of drinking from there, he lay down next to me, at least I think he did, and sunk his teeth on my neck.

I tried to stop him, but I was too weak. He was drinking my blood fast, and I kept thinking that soon, I would be dead. I struggled to breathe while he was removing the venom off my system. I was exhausted, and barely had the strength to stay awake and drink the blood he was giving me. He ended up forcing it down my throat. It hurt like hell; my throat was really sore. I coughed and winced at the pain, powerless to move. That horrible man took advantage of my weakness to start touching me.

He started by untying my dress, tracing my back with his hand. He moved his hand gradually until the end of my back, pulling my dress off. He slapped my ass, as if trying to tease me. I took a shaky breath, only to see him smirk. He flipped me over, so now I was with my face turned to the ceiling. It was ironic as while I was experiencing such a horrifying thing, a soft music was crossing my mind. Klaus didn't take long to lie down on top of me, moving my hair away and kiss my neck for at least 15 minutes. His hands were on my chest, rubbing them. I closed my eyes, feeling this was horrible enough. I didn't want to have to see also. He slapped me with his full strength, making a bruise on my cheek. He looked at me with an icy look, hissing at me.

"Look at me while I do you, you worthless woman. You are worth nothing. I wonder how your parents could ever deal with you, let alone love you. Too bad I'll never figure it out; they're in the gas chambers as we speak."

Tears welled up in my eyes, but I let none fall. I looked at him, hatred in my eyes. He then went back to rub my chest while kissing my neck. He then kissed my chest for a very long time, skipping to my stomach, rubbing and kissing there. The worst came later, after like four hours. I was starting to feel exhausted, it was night already. He started to lick my body, starting on my neck to only finish on my vagina. After that, he penetrated my body, thrusting himself in and out, not caring if he was hurting me or not. He was already. I guess that is what he wanted… To hurt me. I winced as he reached his climax, gripping his hands around my wrists, almost to the point to severely injure me there. I lay there, bleeding. No one had ever hurt me so much before. He injected a syringe on my arm, attaching it to a bag. My blood started flowing to the bag, while I was growing weaker. I winced and he slapped me again, then pulling me to him, kissing my neck again. I started shaking, my body temperature was dropping. The fact that I was in a full vampire's arms wasn't helping.

I thought of Lauren, but the memories were fuzzy now. It was like someone had removed everything I have lived from my head. I couldn't even feel much; all I was feeling was pain, severe and intense pain. I tried to focus on happy thoughts or emotions, but there was nothing there, only Auschwitz and this living hell. Was I dead? Or was I alive, stuck in an unknown world? I didn't know anymore. I just wanted to sleep, but I didn't trust the man who was constantly touching me. I heard Lauren scream and winced.

"Halt… Tuhen sie ihr nicht weh. Lassen sie ihr in ruhe." ("Stop…Don't hurt her. Leave her alone!")

"Seien sie ruhig. " ("Be quiet.") The man slapped me.

I took a deep breath, drifting off to sleep.

When I woke up I felt like I have been unconscious for like a month. My whole body was aching. I took a few minutes to figure out where I was. Still in Auschwitz, I could say. I turned my head slowly to the left, where my daughter was. I don't know where my mother was now. Was she dead? I couldn't think. I wanted to be able to stand up and stay close to my daughter, but I was so weak… I was feeling sick, like I wanted to throw up. The place was twirling. I moved my head a little more to the side to throw up, not on the bed. Once I finished throwing up, I lay back down, weak. I was feeling something moving inside my stomach and pat it lightly, hoping it would stop. Fortunately, it did. Whatever it was happening stopped at my touch. I stayed there, too weak to move. I wasn't going to give up though. I was going to get through the war. I took small breaths; it was even hurting to breathe. I heard faint footsteps, but they were coming closer.

Klaus' POV:

**I walked over to Noel. The girl was lying down as a useless person. As I saw her weak, fragile body, anger flashed through my eyes. I knew she was pregnant, with my child. I hated both of them right now. She would regret the day she had dared to conceive my child. I grabbed her by her hair, ignoring her silent tears. I wanted her to suffer, as more she did, the better. I dragged her to a dark place and showed her a large knife with a grin. I could see the fear in her eyes and my grin widened. "Say goodbye to your child, you useless woman." I said evilly, digging the knife of her stomach and then leaving it there for five whole minutes. It should be enough to kill the child. Then I got a block of cement and hit her all over her body with it. As soon as she stopped moving, even though she was still alive, I left her there, never caring to look behind.**

Noel's POV:

I hated Klaus for what he had done. Not only he had hurt my daughter, he had raped me, hit me and now I lost my unborn baby because of him. I strove to remain awake, therefore alive. But was I alive? I felt numb and dead. I wanted to cry, but I had no tears left. Besides that, I wasn't sure of what I wanted anymore. My throat was burning, I didn't know why. I was feeling weaker, I didn't know why. I no longer could keep my eyes open, and the itch I was feeling on my wrist was very slight. I winced in pain, giving into darkness.

**A: N: So what did you think? ****Please read and review.**


	2. Frozen Hell

**A: N: Hey everyone reading/following/reviewing this story. I really appreciate that. Here goes chapter 2. Like the first one, it is rated M for violence and sexual scenes.**

**Source of inspiration: Utopia, from Within Temptation and Chris Jones.**

Chapter 2:

Poland, Auschwitz-Birkenau, Late February 1942

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling immediate intense pain, specially going through my veins. I felt like my whole body was on fire. I coughed once, feeling my throat really sore. I doubt that I would be able to speak. My hands were really cold, unlike the rest of my body. I rolled over carefully to the side, only to realize I was in fact lying on the snow. How did I even end up here, on the snow? I felt confused, but didn't want to think. It even hurt, to think. The place was dark. I could hear voices of people mumbling, it was terrifying. It seemed like they were haunting me at first, but then I realized they were actually there. There were people there, probably worse than me. I heard a faint voice, my daughter's soft voice. Only it wasn't so soft anymore. It was my daughter calling for me, but her voice was hoarse and filled with pain. I hated myself for letting them hurt her, instead of trying to fight. I didn't hear any male voice in there at the moment, so I sit up at first, ignoring my frozen body, with wounds still healing. Afterwards, I managed to stand up, even though I had to sustain my weight on the wall in order to get to Lauren. I lay down next to her. She was freezing. I was glad that I was really warm right now, even if it was too much. My daughter needed to get warm. I stayed close to her, my high body temperature warming her up. It seemed so long ago that I've been holding my daughter. I felt better, in less pain, in both senses, with her by my side. I knew we were going to be separated again soon enough, so I just kept the embrace, stroking her hair to calm her down and telling her to remember I loved her so much, no matter what would happen. I felt the pain intensifying through my veins, therefore making my whole body hurt. I didn't stop hugging my daughter, though. That was, until an unknown vampire, at least for me, grabbed me by the neck, getting me away from my daughter. I struggled to breathe while he injected something on my arm. He then dropped me to the ground from 100ft high. At the fragile state I was, it was enough to break my right wrist. I didn't scream though. I looked at him, horrified. I had recognized him, Josef Mengele. I wanted to move, to fight, and to save my child. Yet I couldn't move an inch, I felt paralyzed. I struggled to fight the freezing sensation I was starting to feel on the arm that monster had injected me something with. My cuts and wounds were opening again, really slow like. I felt my blood flow slower through my veins. It was the most physical painful thing I've ever felt in my entire life. He left the place, leaving me on the floor. My eyes were closed, I couldn't open them. I felt like my head was about to explode. My blood was flowing real slowly and I could barely feel my heartbeats. I struggled to stay alive and breathing. I felt my veins getting frozen by each passing minute. My whole body was slowly turning into ice, like the cold weather around me was killing me. It wasn't the weather though. It was whatever Mengele had injected into my bloodstream. I started taking small breaths, feeling my lungs paralyzing.

"Lauren…" I murmured. "I love you."

"Don't speak Ma. Don't speak. You're going to be all right." I felt her taking my hand lightly. Her touch was soothing; however my whole body was hurting. I was also really cold. I sneezed. I mentally prayed they wouldn't come back. I coughed; I should be probably getting sick. I wanted to sleep so badly, but Lauren kept me awake, telling me to wait. My numb mind was thinking: "Wait? For what? What is there to wait for anymore?" Before I had time to think of anything else I felt familiar arms around me. Even though they were always cold, they felt warm, probably because I was slowly freezing. I felt him stroke my hair, hugging both Lauren and me. "Natan…" I whispered, recognizing his touch. "You're here…"

He spoke, his voice soft.

"Yes. I'm here. Don't speak, No…. Don't speak." He fell silent, shielding Lauren and me. I felt at peace for once, now that he was here with us, even if it was for a while. By his look, I could tell how sorry he was for both of us. I gave him a tired look, but letting him know that I loved him and that we would come out of this alive. I felt warmer and safe on his arms, also still holding Lauren's hand. We stayed like that for what seemed like a couple of hours. Suddenly I felt someone grabbing me and struggled. "Nein… Halt…." I whispered. "Bitte, Lassen Sie mich los." ("No…Stop…Please, let go.")

I felt myself being dragged away, away from my daughter and husband. I mouthed:

"Bleib sicher. Ich liebe euch beide." ("Stay safe. I love you both.")

I could almost guess what they were feeling right now.

Next thing I knew, I had been ordered to take my clothes off and run outside for two hours. It was freezing and I was exhausted. Yet the run made the blood flow through my veins almost normally. I no longer felt pain, physically speaking.

I took a deep breath before walking in. As soon as I did the same man slapped me with his full strength. I didn't wince or show any kind of reaction to that. I stood where I was, and that has only made him angrier. Next thing I knew, I was inside a water tube. Only the water was freezing. My whole body was inside the freezing water, except my head. I coughed again, attempting to move so the water wouldn't freeze me as fast. As soon as I took a small one there was someone holding me in place, touching my naked shoulders. I winced as I recognized his scent. Klaus.

" Hör auf zu du hast entschieden weg zu laufen, nicht wahr? Ungehorsames Mädchen... Ich werde dir zeigen was passiert when jemand entscheidet weg zu laufen". ("Stop moving. So you've decided to run away, huh? Naughty girl… I'll show you what happens to who decides to run away.")

I fell silent, feeling the water freezing my muscles. Klaus' hands were still on my shoulders. I closed my eyes, but he forced me to open them. One day passed. Then two, then three. The full three days, he was there, constantly touching me. After those three days in freezing water, he took me to a similar tank after an 8 mile run, only this time bigger. I didn't let myself be fooled. I knew very well what was about to happen. He forced me to go in, coming in as soon as I was in. This time the water was hot though. I could see my reflection in the mirror in front of me. I had lost a lot of weight. I didn't even stop looking at me when Klaus started to caress me. I fought against it, but he only chained me up to the entrances in the tub ready for that effect. I tried to even break the chains, but he only laughed.

"Those chains will remove your energy… faster, if you move. So I'd suggest you stay still."

I hissed at him in defiance. He only smirked; he knew I wouldn't be able to fight. And so did I, even though I wanted to.

At first he gripped my shoulders, then moving his hands slowly to my chest. He touched me all over my body for what seemed like days, whilst I was there in pain from the extremely hot water. It was suffocating. I was feeling weak; the chains were probably taking some of my energy at a very slow pace. I didn't sleep in at least three days. Whenever I was starting to, Klaus would only physically shock me to keep me awake. At dawn of the fourth day, he took me out of the water violently and forced me to run during four hours until I arrived to a dark, well, something that looked like a room. He told me to lie down. I was so tired that I didn't think twice. I literally collapsed on the bed. Only I wasn't yet going to sleep. He drank some of my blood, enough blood to make me feel lightheaded. I started to drift to unconsciousness, but he didn't give me time to fall asleep, shocking me once more. I winced and took a deep breath, right before he lay down next to me and started touching me again. I made an intention to slap him, but he pinned my hands to the bed with his strong wrists. I felt mine break. Since when had I become so weak, unable and powerless to resist pain? I guess the answer was now. I shut my eyes tight as he started to rape me again. It lasted for at least four hours. Probably more. This time, he was really angry; I could almost feel the vibrations coming from him from his strong grasp. He started to touch my chest as the last time, only with his full strength now. Then he started squeezing with his full strength. His touch was mainly strong and painful, although insatiable. Which meant that he would abuse me for hours, if not days. He didn't wait long to penetrate me, thrusting himself in and out painfully. I started bleeding again. He placed his hands on my hips and gripped them tight. Lyrics of a song crossed my mind: "I'm not scared of dying, I just don't want to." **(A:N: Robbie Williams, "Come Undone.")**

My eyes were full of pain, I both ways. Not only I knew my parents were dead now, my whole body was aching. He was not yet done. He flipped me over, my back turned to the ceiling. He pinched my ass uncountable times. Then he penetrated his member inside my ass while kissing, licking, touching and biting my body. It lasted for at least days. If not a whole week. I was pretty sure I was looking hideous. I didn't want to look at myself right now. After that, he opted for preliminary things. He started to trace his hands all over my body. At the end, he touched my clitoris for a long while. I was feeling disgusted, but that wasn't the worst. The worst was when he started to lick and suck some of my blood from there. I was really scared, traumatized, confused and disgusted at myself. I was feeling dirty, even. I wanted to disappear, stay invisible to him.

I had quit long ago speaking to him, or at least kept my words to a minimum, only speaking when I had to. I lay still, eyes closed, until he slapped me. His hand acted like a very strong whip. His hand, or better said, the ring he was wearing on that day, opened a deep wound on my cheek. I bit my lip not to scream at the pain the ring caused me. I felt the blood flowing down my cheek; well, until Klaus started to drink it. I shivered with my eyes closed. I was feeling lightheaded. However, I refused to drift to unconsciousness this time. To my relief, I heard him stand up and lock the door of my room. Even though I couldn't leave, at least he wasn't there to hurt me anymore. Right now, I would only… need to get better. And then, see Lauren. Somehow.


End file.
